Drakkens Type of Breakfast
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: What happens when Shego finds out what Dr.Drakken brought home for breakfast?


**A.N.**

Hey, I'm **Ruby of Raven**. I do not own any part of the Kim Possible show or cast, so don't sue.

I hope you enjoy it. So,** Read** and R**eview** people!

* * *

**Drakken's Type of Breakfast**

"Where the hell is he!" the raven haired woman yelled in the empty lair.

She was sitting at the kitchen table in their lair in Sweden. Her stomach seemed to be roaring, but there was nothing to eat in this lair that she didn't have to cook. She never cooked, last time she tried she nearly burnt down the whole Go Tower's first floor. So in other words, not gonna even try. Besides, Dr.D always cooked or they ate out. But this morning the blue idiot decided to leave her hungry.

This time her stomach roared a little louder. "UGH! I can't take it any more! I need food!" she growled, getting up out of her seat abruptly just as a _"Slam!" _of a door sounded signaling someone had entered the lair.

_It better be Dr.D, _she thought to herself. If it wasn't the mad scientist, then she was going to rip the persons' head off. Well, unless they had some actual food of course, then she wouldn't mind.

She then stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room area, where she found a blue man trying to stuff something under the couch in haste. He was definitely trying to hide something, something he didn't want her to find.

"Dr.D?" she asked suspiciously.

"What?" He jumped up from his crouching position on the floor. Once he saw it was her, he gave a sigh of relief. "Oh! Shego, you scared me." Then scowling, he said, "You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me like that!"

She rolled her eyes at him while putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh... Um, I guess you're wondering what I was doing?" he asked meekly while rubbing the back of his neck, he often did so when he was nervous.

"Gee, you think?" she asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Um.. well, you see... I picked up, um...," he trailed off.

"Picked up what? Breakfast?" she asked curiously, hoping that was the case. After all, her stomach still ached for food.

"Yes, but it's more my type of breakfast," he said still rubbing his neck.

"And what exactly is your type of breakfast?" she asked, slowly approaching the couch. He started to back up towards the couch some more as she came closer, clearly not wanting her to get to the couch.

"You know, it would probably involve some amount of sugar." While he said this he started to wave his hands in the air as if to explain the amount of sugar that might be in it.

Shego stopped walking abruptly and asked, "You mean something like pancakes with a ton of chocolate chips in them?" She then crossed her arms waiting for a reply from the mad scientist.

"Uumm, no."

She stepped a little closer to the couch that was now only six feet away and asked, "Really chocolaty chocolate muffins?" She then took five more steps; she was now only an arms length away from the couch now.

"No...," was all he said.

Having enough of this guessing game, Shego squatted down so she could reach under the couch. She did this and pulled out a pink box, it read: _"Lulu's Lovely Donuts". _She got up with it in her hands, frowning. _So this is what he'd been hiding._

"Heh, breakfast," he said, cowering back like she was about to blast him.

Her eyes narrowed at this. "You know what the doctor said; he said that you shouldn't eat foods with a lot of sugar in them. Remember the cupcake incident? The doctor said you would have gotten a heart attack if you ate one more cupcake."

"Yes, but that was almost a full six months ago. Plus, these donuts have no sugar in them," he lied, trying to save his breakfast.

Shego opened the flap of the box; there were a dozen donuts inside. All of them had frosting, sprinkles, or chocolate on them, or all of the above. _Yeah, no sugar. Yeah right, _she thought as she rolled her eyes and let her frown deepen even further.

"This is nothing but crap!" she yelled looking up at him. Before he was able to respond, she lit up her hands and the box, along with the donuts, turned to ash.

The doctor let out a short cry and dropped to his knees. Staring at the remains before him, he started to weep. They were all that was left of the breakfast he'd bought.

After a while, the green woman grew tired of watching her older boss cry like he was a two year old. "Dr.D?"

He looked up at Shego, eyes bloodshot with tears running down his face and a runny nose. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

Shego sighed and kneeled down next to him. "How 'bout we go out to eat, I'll pay?" she asked, trying to make the guy stop crying. It made her feel guilty and she didn't like it.

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Fine, since I really have no other choice now," he said, sniffling as the tears kept coming.

She smiled and grabbed him by the sleeve of his lab coat, pulling him up to his feet with her. The hover craft was just outside, they would take it as their ride. But because the mad scientist was blinded by his own tears she would be the one to lead him there.


End file.
